Loosing
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: [Spoilers] Episode 23 GRevolution. Kai makes ammends with Rei for what happened...when they fought.


I don't know what happens after the match of episode twenty three of G-Revolution or season three but this is my version.

Disclaimer: Nothing...nothing at all...

-=Loosing=-

_Rei lost...to Kai._ Though many didn't find this shocking or unbelievable it still stung to watch former team mates and champions forced to compete against one another. Yet it was the inevitable because in the end each solo competitor craved victory when only one would get to savor its sweet taste.

_Rei lost...to Kai, badly._ Not only was he the looser of the match, loosing his single round and one for the team but it wasn't a defeat he was proud of. He could accept the fact that he didn't come out victorious but to loose in such a fashion, so similar to the events in his first ever matches with the Russian team was what bothered him.

_Kai demolished Rei._ It was clear; he tested his friend to the limits almost teasingly then swooped down like his mighty bitbeast and snatched the triumph away from the tiger's claws. He was ferocious and without mercy but in the end, only the strong walked away and he did exactly that.

_Kai demolished Rei, without second thought._ No hesitation, no flinch as his friend lay upon the ground after his powerful final attack. He did his job un-phased, unblinking, cold and distant just like he was meant too. There was no room for remorse because the only thing he could envision was his glory, pushing everything else aside.

_It was over._ Rei limped away; hair unbound, trailing behind him with the aid of his native team. The joy in his eyes, the bright glimmer flowing through his amber depths had disappeared leaving behind a look of fear and distress.

_It was over, at last._ Kai merely turned, brushing past his partner, fists clenched at either side of him as his scarves swayed behind him. There was nothing visible written across his face, the hard impassive mask slipped into play, masking his turmoil, veiling the true regret and concern that wanted to soften his features.

_Nothing but a match._ Rei tried to convince himself of such things as he sat in the back halls alone, fingers sliding through the tangled mass of black inky strands. He needed time to think, time to recuperate himself emotionally and push away all the lingering demons that told lies inside his head.

_Nothing but a match, like any other._ Kai reminded himself that it was needed for him to be as ruthless and cruel, like any other opponent as he walked the silent and dim halls. His feet we're leading him in a direction he did not know but he followed, praying to find his injured friend and do what he hated most doing, simply talk and understand the tainted bad blood now swimming between them.

_Forgive and forget._ It seemed much for easier to be thought then actually felt, Rei mused silently, glancing down at his form still fresh from the battle with his collar unbuttoned and hair falling over his shoulder. He was a mess, distraught and lost on the outside, portraying the resemblance to a looser and inside in his mind.

_Forgive and forget, would he?_ It's impossible, no way would their incident be pushed and aside and forgotten so easily, Kai thought to himself, barely acknowledging a congratulation or pat on his vested shoulder. He simply didn't care about anything in that moment absorbed in his mixture of emotions rarely causing him problems.

But that was different. That battle crossed boundaries and limits, shattering them only for show. Both boys knew that, one saddened by the actions the other regretting them now deeply.

_''Rei.''_ He slowly lifted his head upon hearing his name that sounded so awkward and confused.

_''Kai.''_ He suddenly felt unwelcome standing there, the response contrasting a softer tone he used.

A silence was threatening, looming overhead and both boys dreaded it, knowing it would smother them.

There had been room on the bench and Kai sat down, joining Rei in focusing on the floor for a few seconds between every uncalled for movement that occurred. It let the tension slip slightly and calm the fidgety nerves.

Still no more words had been spoken, only thinking, each wondering what the other thought and felt. Rei was running his fingers through his raven locks when Kai's ivory hand reached over, placing it upon the tanned one. That stopped the brushing motions till he drew the hand upward towards the sun kissed chin and tilted it in his direction.

Both hands ghostly grazed the skin, fingers spreading and lacing together gently dropping between them as each leaned in a small part, finding contact when their lips pressed together sweetly but chastely, lingering a while. The parting was sweet sorrow for their moment was like any heart breaking poetry, playing out in verses.

''I pushed too far. I shouldn't have went as far as I did to hide this, us. I hurt you and it's hurting me even more now.'' Kai spoke first, spilling what was troubled his heart.

''I'm afraid that you're going to hurt me again like that, like what happened even if it was just for show now.'' Rei said his own share, revealing what dwelled in his mind.

The show had to go on but there was always such a thing as overacting that appeared fake or dreadful for the audience. _Kai _knew that was his case and he knew no words could ever perform such comforting when all he wanted to say was he would never do that, ever because there was no guarantee no matter how sincere.

Mistakes were very easily reproduced, unwillingly but always seemed to happen and that explained the fear. _Rei _was only looking out for himself even if it did seem harsh to accuse such a thing but his match had been even worst and the aftermath felt almost unbearable to contemplate or ever think about.

''Sorry won't cut it but it's all I can say.''

''As long as you mean it then its okay.''

''Thank you, Rei.''

''You're welcome, Kai.''

-=Ende=-

Not what you we're expecting right?

I went on about the poetry part because the first paragraphs for each of them were always the same. It's another tale of mine with hidden messages and secrets I let all of you figure out.


End file.
